This Awesome yet Cruel World
by Endaman9914
Summary: Rey, Caison, and Cole are your average boys, Minecraft, COD loving kids, but when a strange kid meets the 3 boys, life for them is never quite the same! This story is on Hiatus until further notice
1. The New Kid

**Hey! So this is my new story, I really hope you enjoy it, this is my first time posting so don't get mad if there are some errors, I will be accepting some OC's so if you want to be in it, just PM me! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Tyler is MY Character, if you want to use him, PM Me, and the others are my IRL friends**

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Rey's POV

As I wake up in the morning, I roll out of bed and turn on the light. "Hey, Caison, Cole, time to go to school."

I'm your average boy, video gamer, Minecraft, COD (Call of Duty), but, today we have to go to school, and so we won't be doing much of that today. "Do we really have to go to school?" Said Cole. "Can't we just stay home and play Minecraft?"

Caison's POV

"Do you want a good education?" I said "Yeah…". "So then, go to school, at least it's better than minecrap-" "Its Minecraft!" yelled Cole

We packed up our things and took off for school, the bus ride was okay, accept the cussing and fighting going on in the back. We all sat together and talked about some boy things, until a boy walked up to us…

"Hey… do you mind if I sit next to you guys? Said the boy. "Not at all!" said Caison

The boy had purple eyes, black hair, an endermen hoodie, and black shoes, he looked like a cool kid. "Do you like things like Minecraft and COD?" Said Cole. "I guess… you could say that I do, I play it most of the time, but I don't play Call of Duty as much as Minecraft, oh and, my name is Tyler." Said Tyler

We got to the school, it looked pretty small for a middle school, we all took a deep breath… and walked in…

**Ooooh! Cliffhangers! I guess you'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter, you guy deserve a long chapter, so I'll give you one in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**ERHMERGERD! I MISSED YOU DUDES SO MUCH! Sorry for the REALLY LONG wait. I'm so happy to be rewriting this chap. The other one kind of sucked. Anyway, ON WITH THE EPIC CHAPTER!**

Tyler's POV

The school was big, bigger than I expected. There were big signs saying "WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL" And some kids rushing past the hallways to get to their classes. We all took our schedules from the office and each looked at them. "Hey! My class is the same as yours!" exclaimed Caison "Yeah, that's cool!" said Rey. "Meh, my classes suck" I said. I had Math, Band, PE, Math (again), ELA (English Language Arts), SS (Social Studies), Then I had Science. "Hey Tyler! I have Band, Math, and PE with you!" said Cole "Nice!"

We walked to our first class, Homeroom, or math. I ironically had to sit right next to Cole, which was fine by me. I had forgotten some stuff in my locker; I went to go get it. A girl right next to me decided to introduce her. "Hi! My name is Sky! What's yours? You know! I thought we could be friends! Even thought this might be a little akward… I just met you but, maybe we could hang out some time? Oh NO! I have to get to class! BYEE!" Sky Exclaimed. "um…" I whispered, WTF just happened?"

I walked into class, I saw Sky sitting in front of me I waved, and she waved back and said: "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened, I tend to lose track of what I say…" "Oh it's no problem!" I said. School went on like a breeze, and us 4 soon all met at the bus, and I thought to myself… _this is going to be a LONG school year…_

**Hope you guys like it! The new character is one submitted in! I hope you like her! I DO NOT OWN SKY I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN REMEMBER HER HAME! Lol, sorry**


	3. Chapter 3: Update

Hey guys, I just wanted to post a new chapter updating on where I have been this entire time.

I'm in the 6th grade, I'm currently in middle school and my time has been squeezed on fanfiction. I can never get on because I have too much homework. So, this story will be postponed until further notice.

I'm planning another, and better story than my first one. I will be accepting OC's for this story.

I hope you guys understand and will be happy of my return!

-Endaman9914


End file.
